The volume of information, particularly, audio and video content is growing exponentially. Today, it is common to have several hundreds or even thousands of hours of audio and/or video content being subjected to discovery requests. However, before a company/firm makes the requested media content (e.g., audio, video content) available, someone will have to sift through every second of the audio and/or video content to look for privileged/confidential information for redaction. As a result, this process can be very time intensive and expensive. Accordingly, what is needed is a novel and improved way for conducting redaction of media content.